


Of Paperwork and Coffee

by sonicsora



Series: Kissing Counselors [2]
Category: Psychonauts
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oleander has never been fond of paperwork, even when a certain German psychic shows up in his office to offer moral 'support'. One shot, part of the OT3 verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Paperwork and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> A remastered version of my OT3 fic for Sasha/Milla/Morry. When re-reading it I kind of fell over sadly when I realized how I let so many mistakes escaped my notice for so long. 
> 
> Naturally there will still be some mistakes, due to me missing stuff regularly. 
> 
> I finally decided to put all of the OT3 verse in one series. Hopefully I'll crank out another one to make it a triad ;)

Morceau was not a man for idly waiting. He was a man of action, be it brash and ill planned action

Or- he liked to think so. He certainly wasn't fond of paperwork and waiting around. The sabbatical he'd been put onto after his mental break down hadn't even been this boring. He at least had things to do while they gave him the A-OK to pick back on his work as a Psychonaut. 

Now, he was seated at a desk, mind wandering back to what he could be doing- or who he could be doing at the moment as he sorted through paperwork. 

"They know I'm no good at this stuff," He grumbled lowly to himself, squared fingers deftly picking through a few papers and plunking them into the out box on his desk. A floating rubber stamp slammed down on the appropriate place when needed as Oleander sorted through papers. "I'm a field man! Not- a paper jockey!" 

"So you've told us Morceau, but we need everyone for paperwork today." Chimed in a very helpful Sasha Nein from the office's doorway. A touch of a smile almost there as Morry narrowed his eyes slightly back at the German man. Not that Sasha noticed as he strolled into the shorter man's office, placing a mug down onto Oleander's desk. The smell of fresh black coffee filled the small cluttered, if not orderly room easily as Sasha stood by the desk, sipping at his own mug. 

The german man's words earned a hrrumph from the orange skinned man, he snatching up his mug to sip at it. 

"Don't be so sore, you know it's only a few more weeks before you can go back to the camp." 

"You not coming this year?" He questioned with a squint, trying to edge the disappointment out of his voice. His efforts were all for naught since Sasha could read him like a well worn war strategy book. 

"I am, as is Milla. I'll just be late. I believe they're sending me to London for a undercover mission." He shrugged somewhat back, keeping his tone level, glad when he saw the disappointment edge out of the much shorter man's expression entirely.

"Try not to eat too many blood sausages." Morry smirked from behind his mug. He chuckling to himself as Sasha arched a single brow as he cooly offered a reply.

"You know I only like your sausage, Morry." 

Coffee was spewed across his desk, the shorter man sputtering as he haphazardly put his mug down on a dry spot. "Damn it, Nein!" 

"You are too easy to rile," Sasha had the sense to shield when he saw the spit take start so he remained relatively dry. Though there was coffee that found its way to the floor as well.

"You are a conniving pain in the-" 

"Shouldn't I be the one saying you are a pain my ass?" 

Morry was torn between being pleased by that or irritated. "Just help me clean up my desk, Nein." 

"Of course." 

Sasha somehow managed produce napkins out of nowhere, he handing them to the tiny 'general'. Morry had to wonder if Sasha planned this somehow as they started to clean.

Sasha levitated a few more onto the linoleum floor, dabbing at the mess. There was thankfully less of a mess on the floor than there was on Morry's desk. It gave Sasha a chance to steal a small glance from behind his sunglasses at his other partner. Partner in the romantic sense that is, not that Sasha was going to divulge that information willingly to anyone who asked. Unlike Milla, he and Morry preferred to keep things under wraps. It felt more comfortable that way. No one but them really needed to know in the first place. If he wasn't occupied he'd possibly wonder if it was because some sense of shame or need to keep things simple.

A smile tugged at his lips, threatening to roll to the surface at the fact Morry's mustache had absorbed most of the coffee spat, the usually 'perky' (if one could call a mustache perky) piece of hair drooping from the liquid it soaked up. Blackish brown drops of coffee dripping from the mustache onto the orange skinned man's desk. 

"Morry, I would suggest you save a few napkins," He said, breaking the brief silence that had fallen between them. (Well if one could ignore Agent Oleander's grumbling, which Sasha could.) 

"What- Why?" His tone was brisk, irritated, and curious. 

Sasha mimed at his upper lip wordlessly, it warranting a blink before the smaller man gave a frustrated sigh in realization. He snapping up one of the clean napkins to dry his mustaches with. The sight was indeed something Sasha would have to remember to tease Morry about. He looked like a floppy angry muppet jabbing himself in the face.

"This, is all your fault Nein." 

"You are the one who started the innuendo Agent Oleander. I merely finished it." 

"You always did finish faster," Was groused under the smaller man's breath, he smirking at the brief flash of pink across Sasha's cheeks. "Not so smart now, huh, Nein?" 

"I am not the one who has to get duplicates of the ruined paperwork or a dripping mustache." 

Morry's intelligent, well thought out and mature response was to chuck a sopping wet napkin at Sasha. Said reply was ruined by Sasha easily blipping a shield into existence. The napkin hit the shield with a wet sound and sliding down rather unimpressively. "Is that all?"

Oleander narrowed his eyes at that, throwing aside the remaining napkin (a bit too dramatically, but Sasha wasn't going to say that until later) aside and strode over to the taller man. Sasha 'accidentally' letting his shield fall away so Morceau could grab a fist full of his sweater and yank Sasha down into a kiss. 

It was rather nice actually, aside the overpowering taste of coffee. Maybe a hint of that mango gum Morry favored far too much. A taste Sasha could live without honestly enough.

Sasha pulled back for breath, calmly speaking after he got a lungful of air. "You've been chewing that gum again, I can taste it-" 

"Oh shut up, Nein. Use your talk-y mouth for something good for once." Before Sasha really knew it he found himself on the floor, a very short man straddling him. 

"If you think I am going to give you head in headquarters, you are obviously out of your-" Sasha was not going to finish any sentences today. No sir. Not when Morry was kissing him again, damp mustache and all. Still holding a handful of Sasha's shirt in his fist as they kissed. Heat easily rolld through both of them as Sasha did his best to pretend he wasn't interested. 

He was never good at playing blase when it was Morry or Milla, they knew him much too well. Not that one could really play less than interested when being aggressively kissed on the floor. (Sasha would wonder later how Morry managed to get him on the floor so quickly.) 

-Or save face when the door opened and a familiar Brazilian woman walked into the office, her laughter jarring the two men apart. She covering her mouth with her hand as Oleander brushed his pants in a VERY dignified manner. Sasha was settled on his knees by this point, hair rumpled as was his sweater and jacket. His sunglasses knocked askew due to Morry being very- affectionate.

"Morry, darling, what are you even doing to Sasha?" 

"I think you know exactly what I'm doing," He grumped back, head held high, still trying to look dignified, reluctantly deflating when Milla stifled another laugh. He giving a warning growl back at her trying to gain some respect back. "Vodello-" 

"Yes, yes, I know darling, he is very delectable, but we're at work." She gently chided back as she walked further inside the office, watching Sasha attempt to re-straighten himself now that he was up on his feet. "Save it, for later," 

The dark skinned woman aided Sasha in brushing away a few of the wrinkles in his clothing, pressing a kiss or two herself against his cheeks. The kissing earning a annoyed look from Morceau while Sasha turned a deeper shade of pink. The woman didn't even bother to play innocent as she smiled coyly back at the short man.

"What? You expect me not to steal some affection of my own, darling?" She batted her eyelashes back at him, puckering her lips blowing Morry a kiss as well. That enough to ease some of the grouch Morry had building up from Milla being briefly hypocritical.

Sasha rolled his eyes behind his readjusted sunglasses at the two, tucking a hand in his pocket as he took to standing taller. Just wanting his own dignity back. "Now that, that is finished, let us focus on what is important." 

"Getting my mustache dried off?" 

"Cleaning Morry's desk?" 

"…Paper work." He deadpanned back, look impassively unamused by the two. Why was he attracted to these two again? Ah, right, Peppermint Snapps and the office christmas party had started all of this.

Milla shook her head, lips curling upwards into a teasing smile. "Somehow, that answer does not surprise me." 

"He always pitched the biggest tents for paperwork," 

Sasha's response was to narrow his eyes back down at Morry, his reaction ruined when Milla easily slid in closer, pressing a kiss against his lips. "Now, now," She tutted quietly back, stealing another kiss. "We're going to do the paperwork, darling. It is mandatory. You can't blame us for having a little fun though," 

The German man awkwardly sighed back, accepting the attention, be it begrudgingly. Really they were professionals, goofing off in the work place was always a bad idea.

It became less begrudging when Morry's hands reached out for his own, Sasha's lips edged closer to a smile when a kiss was pressed against his knuckles. The two taller psychics were able to see the brief flicker of tenderness on Morry's features before he dropped Sasha's hand entirely, standing at attention, arms crossed behind his back. When he caught sight of their smiles he coughed loudly back, acting as if he was clearing his throat before he spoke.

"Now, both of you louts get out of my office so I can do this paperwork in peace," 

"Yes sir~" Milla laughed back, snapping a salute with her free hand while dragging Sasha out with her other. It earning a displeased sound from Sasha, "You're just encouraging him-" 

Oleander closed the door firmly when they were both gone, shaking his head. 

'Tall people, sheesh.'


End file.
